


Fools

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I'm a fountain of angst, I'm very sad sometimes, Self-Insert, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: Maybe we're all just a bunch of fools.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Let Me Know" by BTS. Enjoy!

He sees a sad, sad child.

The girl acts happily and normal most of the time, but he doesn't miss the fleeting looks of sadness and despair in her eyes.

He doesn't miss the way she frowns when she's alone. Her eyes are filled with a loneliness he cannot explain.

Her words are wise and she thinks beyond her years. An old soul, he thinks.

He doesn't want her to be sad. He wants her to be happy.

So he gives his love to her. He dedicates his all into making her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

But it is not enough.

He sees that her hands still shake, her palms still sweat. The empty look in her eyes doesn't change.

_No_. _B_ e _happy, please_! He thinks, as he reaches out to her.

But his hands can never reach her. His voice will never be heard, no matter how many times he calls out.

His wish is important to her, but it's not enough to save her heart.

He alone cannot save her.

And this saddens him greatly.

She saved him, and yet he can't save her.

_Maybe I'm a fool for thinking I can save her_ , he thinks.

But he tries anyway. He tries his best in every waking moment.

As long as he is here, wishing for her happiness, the maybe someday--

His wish will come true.

Even if he has to wait for a long, long time, he will continue to wish. To pray.

\---

The girl doesn't know what she wishes for.

Does she wish for happiness? For her suffering to end? For her to never suffer? To be brilliant? Whatever it is she truly wishes for in her heart, she doesn't know.

She's glad. Glad to have at least _something_ to hold onto.

Even if the people who wish for her happiness aren't real, or she doesn't know them, or she hasn't found them yet, she's grateful.

Even if their wishes will never come true, even if her wishes will never come true, there's always hope.

It's the only thing she can do.

Hope that tomorrow is better than today, that it'll be different.

He may have to wait for it endlessly. She may have to pursue it endlessly.

But they hope that their wishes can come true.

\---

In the end, this is not a happy story.

It's a sad story, filled to the brim with bittersweet moments.

_Maybe we're all just a bunch of fools_.

A bunch of fools trying to love and be loved.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
